This invention is generally directed to a novel shielded electrical connector which is formed from a female connector and a male connector which are mated together. Such shielded electrical connectors are commonly used in computers and other types of electronic office equipment for the connection of signal carrying lines.
Prior art shielded electrical connectors, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,901, employ a plurality of wires which are bent to form the electrical contacts in the connector. The bending of the wires causes several problems; the most prominent being that when the male and female connectors are joined together, the contacts be moved out of their correct position causing misalignment and failure to mate. In addition, because the wires must be bent to form the contacts, a thinner wire is used. This can cause problems as well.
The present invention overcomes the problems found in the prior art and presents several improvements to the prior art which will be understood upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.